Kagome's Music Store
by metaldragon67
Summary: Kagome gets promoted to owner of a CD store. Everything is normal until a young man starts coming around daily. Something about him seems familiar. Maybe it was the hair? The eyes? Or maybe, just maybe, his dog ears? So who the hell is he?
1. Such a delinquent

Kagome's Music Store

Disclaimer: Do not own the original Inuyasha characters. However, some characters in the story are mine. Enjoy!

Chapter one: Such a delinquent…

Kagome was very giddy as she walked home. She was heading back from her job at a CD store. She originally got it six months ago, but today she was promoted to manager. However, the owner of the store was fired by the owner of the _company_ shortly after. The owner of the company knew that she was the manager and actually _gave_ her the store! She couldn't do whatever she wanted and she wasn't her own boss, but she owned the store, and that was enough for her.

"Hey mom, I'm home!"

"Hello Kagome, Inuyasha's here,"

Kagome wasn't really surprised. Ever since they defeated Naraku, he let her go home anytime she wanted unless there was a rumor of a jewel shard. She felt bad about breaking it again, but that's not why she wasn't surprised. Even though he let her go home fairly often now, that didn't mean he left her alone. Whenever she came back to her time, she could expect him to be there too. She walked into her room and saw Inuyasha sitting at her computer desk petting her cat. He looked up and smiled, "Hey Kagome,"

"Hey," she answered back in a very happy voice.

"What's up with you?" he asked simply curious, he loved seeing her happy.

"I just got ownership to the store I've been working at for the past half a year!"

Inuyasha didn't really know what that meant, but if it made her happy, it made him happy. "That's great!"

"I know! Are we going back today?"

"…Not if you don't wanna,"

Kagome knew he really didn't want go back. After all, it _was _the night of the new moon. "Why don't you stay here?"

Inuyasha blushed, "Huh?"

"Yeah, you could sleep on the couch or floor or wherever,"

"Why?"

"I know what night it is," she stated simply.

"Right, well I think I'll sleep on the couch,"

"Okay, but I have to go to work early tomorrow,"

"Alright, so do I get my kiss goodbye now?"

Kagome blushed, "Sure," she said as she leaned up and kissed him.

***

The next morning, Kagome got up and started to get ready. As much as she hated her uniform, it was one of those things she couldn't change. She finished getting ready and grabbed a quick piece of toast before heading out. She got to _her _(never got tired of calling it that) music store and sat behind _her_ (or that) desk.

It was all-in-all a pretty normal day. That is, until after lunch time. She sat there after coming off her break as she heard the little customer bell ring from the door-way. She looked up to see a young man. He was pale and had piercing eyes, and he was fairly...extremely tall compared to her. He was about maybe six-foot, she was only like, what? Five-two? He was wearing a black hat that was backwards and low on his forehead. He also wore a baggy hoodie that had red script on the black background. He wore "skater-boy" shoes and baggy black jeans. Finally, he was wearing a grey tank-top under his hoodie. As he searched the sections, she caught the front of his hat, it said "disturbed". At first, she was in agreement, and then she blushed deeply as she realized it meant the band. She held in a shocked gasp as she saw the man walking towards the desk with a CD in hand. Oh no, it wasn't the fact that he was there to buy a CD from a _CD_ store, it was more those piercing eyes she had noticed. She could see the color clearly now, and they were gold…_gold_. And as he got closer, she saw a few strands of his hair (the longest two inches above his shoulders, the shortest piece just below his ears) hanging out of his hat. It was white…and black granted. It had some black streaks and the tips were black too. It was his eyes that held most of her attention, but she couldn't help but notice that his hair looked like it had been cut and styled with a rusty sword. He handed her the CD.

"'Disturbed'? Isn't that a little punk-rock?" Kagome asked with a bit of attitude…she didn't like this guy.

"Maybe I _like _punk-rock," the man said returning her attitude.

"I don't know, seems a little dark and deceiving,"

"You're looking at mister 'dark and deceiving' himself. Besides, isn't the motto 'have it your way'?"

"That's Burger King,"

"Well I think it applies nicely here. Besides, the customer is always right,"

"I thought it was 'have it your way',"

"Same concept, if it's you're way, then your way is obviously right, ergo-"

"Yeah, I get it," she said before mumbling in a voice even she could barely hear, "Know-it-all,"

"Well, maybe not _all_," the man said with a smirk.

Kagome looked up surprised, "You heard that!?"

"Yeah, it's a little thing called, hm, I dunno, maybe…ah yes, hearing," he said with a major attitude.

"You know what, why don't you take your CD and go?" she said handing it to him.

"Finally," he replied with a roll of his eyes as he took the CD and left.

She growled lightly under her breath as she slumped back into her seat. The rest of the day went by, as it seemed to her, very boringly after the young man left. She walked home in less than a good mood. It was something about the guy's attitude, it sounded so familiar…

"Hey mom,"

"Hey dear, Inuyasha's in the living room,"

"…Doing what?"

"Playing video games with Souta,"

"…Are you serious?"

"Ha! I win!" she heard the hanyou cry.

"Apparently," Kagome said with a smile as she entered the living room.

"'Sup Kagome," Inuyasha said with a cocky smile.

"Hey, so you won?"

"Oh yeah!" he said as he smile went to a smirk toward her brother. A very familiar smirk… "So how was work?"

"Good, except for this delinquent boy,"

"Huh?"

"This guy, he was such a delinquent…"  
"Oh, he didn't give you any trouble did he?"

"Not anymore than you did when we first met,"

"He tried to kill you!?"

"No! I meant, he gave me a real attitude, just like yours," _just like his…_

"Oh, okay, well at least he's gone now,"

"Yeah,"

"Kids, time for dinner!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen. They finished dinner quickly, and Kagome was out like a light.

**I KNOW I HAVE TWO OTHER UNFINISHED STORIES, BUT I GOT THIS IDEA AND NEEDED TO WRITE IT DOWN. DOES ANYONE (EXCEPT LORRIN) HAVE GUESSES AS TO WHO IT WAS IN HER STORE? GIVE ME YOUR GUESSES, THOUGHTS, AND ADVICE AND I'LL UPDATE SOON. 'TIL NEXT TIME!**


	2. Fear, stun, and Care Bears?

Kagome's Music Store

Disclaimer: Do not own the original Inuyasha characters. However, some characters in this story are mine. Enjoy!

Chapter two: Fear, stun, and Care Bears?

The next morning, Kagome woke up a little after noon; she didn't have to go to work until one o'clock after all. She yawned as she went down the stairs. She got out some cereal and milk. However, when she closed the refrigerator, she saw a note written to her:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I have taken Inuyasha and Souta to do some shopping. I had to get Inuyasha some suitable clothes if he's going to spend more time here. He needs to blend in. Have a great day at work,_

_-mom_

Kagome yawned again as she put the note down and started eating. She finished her breakfast and got ready to leave. Once in her uniform, Kagome started the short walk to the CD store. On the way, however, she saw _him _walking down the street toward her. She ducked behind a wall as the strange man walked by, _this is stupid, and it's not like he's a threat…is he?_ She thought as she watched…what's-his-name go on walking. After she was sure he was out of sight, she went running to the store. She flopped down at her desk. When she opened her eyes, however, there he was looking for a new CD.

"AH!" she screamed in disbelief and fear.

The young man looked at her, rolled his eyes, and went back to the CD selection. He was wearing something similar to yesterday: a white tank-top, gray hoodie, same shoes, and dark blue jeans. He still had a hat on, the same hat.

He picked up a CD and strolled casually over to her desk. Again, all Kagome could notice was his dark, golden…_amber_ (to be more specific), and piercing eyes. He placed the CD on her desk and slid it over to her. "See, it's not Disturbed this time," he said in a deep and honeyed tone.

Kagome looked at the CD. "Papa Roach? Oh, soooo much better," she said sarcastically.

"What? He's not dark and deceiving,"

"No, just really depressing,"

"Do you always have to drag on my choice in music?"

"Are you dysfunctional? Is that why you listen to dysfunctional music?"

"Hey, one day I will go into the woods and never come back, and when I come back, I will be the dark master! You will fear me!"

"…Wait, what?"

"Never mind, you want something cheerful and joyous?"

"Yes, yes I do,"

"Okay, okay, fine," he said as he walked toward another CD selection. He came back and handed her a Care Bears CD.

"…Okay then, well you can either leave or wait forever for me to ring them up. The cash register is out of order,"

"I can wait,"

Kagome looked over at the, perfectly working, register and sighed as she started ringing in his CD through the computer. _Well _that_ lie didn't work,_ she thought as the young man twiddled a toothpick between two fingers leaning on her desk. "So what's your name?" he asked.

"What's yours?" she asked back.

"I asked first,"

"Fine, it's Kagome, you?"

"Nah, I think I'll keep mine a secret,"

"What!? But I told you mine!"

"You didn't have to,"

"Humph, well can I at least have a hint?"

"Okay, we've met before,"

"Well duh, yesterday,"

"No, I mean a while ago. We've known each other for a long time,"

"…Do I need to call the police?"

"Hey, you wanted the hint,"

"Just get out,"

"Not until I get my CDs, unless you want to admit you lied about the cash register,"

_How did he know!? _She thought as she quickly said, "Not a lie and they'll be ready in a few more minutes," she _really _didn't like this guy.

The man rolled his eyes again, but seemed to wait patiently. "Here," she said with relief that he would be leaving soon.

"Thank yo-" his cell phone went off, "Oh, hold on,"

Kagome tapped her foot.

"Hello?"

…

"Are you sure?"

…

"Well that's just _great_,"

…

"Buying a few CDs,"

…

"Alright, I'm on my way," he shut his phone and turned back to Kagome. "You're going to have to keep those on hold," he said as Kagome tried to protest. However, he zipped out of there too soon. She went running after him when she realized he dropped his hat. She picked it up, but as soon as she saw his retreating form she dropped again in surprise. _Those weren't…they couldn't…no, impossible! Isn't it?_ She thought as she stood there stunned.

***

Mystery-man came to stop in front of a woman who was older than him, but shorter, "How could you let this happen!?"

"It's not my fault!" the woman defended.

"And I know exactly who you're going to blame,"

"It's Jenna's fault!" the woman came again as the man's imitating voice came as well. "Well, it is,"

"You _do_ realize that we have to get it back before Koga does,"

"Dad will just kick his butt if he gets it,"

"He can't if he _has_ it,"

"…Oh yeah,"

"Idiot," the young man muttered.

"Hey!"

"Let's just find Jenna,"

"Fine, but I'm telling you, it's her fault,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

He and the woman headed south in search for "Jenna" as Kagome stood in the street still stunned. After a while, she walked back inside with her eyes still as wide a saucers, _Inuyasha _has _to hear about this!_

**Okay, okay, about the whole "dark master" thing, it was my friend Josh. See, he has a favorite quote (that was it) and I told him I'd use it in a fanfiction, so there's your explanation. Kind of a short chapter, but is it getting interesting? I have stopped with my all-caps foot-notes. My BFFL Lorrin and I agree that it was not the best. At first I did it so you would not think it was another paragraph, but that's what the stars are for. There are a lot of questions: How did he get to Kagome's store so fast? Who is this "Jenna"? What is mystery-man's name? What did Kagome see that stunned her (although that's pretty obvious if you read the description)? What did he mean by "We've known each other for a long time"? How does he know Koga? What do they need to get? And who was he talking to? If anyone (Beside Lorrin) knows the answers, or _thinks_ they know, just leave a comment and 'til next time!**


	3. He smells like

Kagome's Music Store

Disclaimer: Do not own the original Inuyasha characters. However, some characters in this story are mine. Enjoy!

Chapter three: He smells like…

"But are you sure?" Inuyasha asked Kagome for like the hundredth time.

"Yes! I know what I saw! They were there!"

"But are you su-"

"Yes!"

"Dog ears?"

"Yes!"

"But that's impossible,"

"Apparently not!"

"And you're sure that you weren't mistaking?"

"Yes, they were there, they were dog ears,"

"Well, what do we do?"

"I don't know,"

"Obviously he wanted to hide it, so you might not get him to admit it right away,"

"Right, well I have to go,"

"Have a good day at work,"

***

"Well that was a complete waste of time," mystery-man replied as he and the woman from yesterday made their way back home.

"Yeah, Jenna wasn't anywhere,"

"Apparently not,"

"Do you have to sound like m-?"

"Shh, you hear that?"

"No,"

"Well if you'd be quiet,"

Mystery-man and woman listened carefully.

"Breathing,"

"Nice job captain obvious," the young man replied.

"Well it is,"

"Who's breathing?"

"How would I know?"

"Shh,"

"What now?"

"It stopped,"

They listened carefully again before the man took a tentative sniff, "Koga?"

"I don't know, it doesn't smell exactly like him," he replied.

"Oh," the woman replied disappointed.

"Well, I'm off,"

"Where are you going?"

"I believe I have a few CDs to pick up,"

"Are you kidding me!? We have more important stuff to take care of!"

"You won't believe who the owner is,"

"Try me,"

"It's-"

***

Kagome walked into her shop and turned the "closed" sign to "open" before checking the computer. It seemed that all stocks were normal, but as she turned around, her store was not. "How did you get in here!" she shouted.

"It's open isn't it?" the strange visitor replied. This time, he was wearing the same shoes, baggy grey jeans, a black t-shirt, and a dark red hoodie. Also, this time he was wearing the hood up, no hat.

"Do you always wear those shoes and a hoodie?"

"It's my style,"

"I believe you left your hat here,"

"Ah yes, I do remember dropping it,"

"You want it back?"

"Will you give it back?"

"On one condition,"

"What?"

"You take down your hood,"

"Okay,"

"Then you're not getting your hat bac- wait, what?"

"Okay,"

"Oh, alright,"

The young man took down his hood to reveal the two dog ears Kagome knew she had seen. They matched his hair, fur so white it was almost translucent. Not only that, they had black tufts of hair finely pointed on the tips of each ears.

"Cute," she replied.

"Thanks, I get that a lot,"

"Mhm, you want your hat back?"

"Well it _is _mine,"

"Why was it so easy to get you to show your ears?"

"I like hats; I wasn't trying to hide them from you,"

"You weren't?"

"No, I don't care who sees, besides, chicks dig the ears,"

"You're not serious,"

"Well, I got you to say they were cute even though you have a boyfriend,"

"…How…did you know that?"

"He's right outside,"

Kagome looked out the window to see Inuyasha looking back at her. He entered the shop and looked the boy up and down, "You him?"

"Depends, who's him?"

"You're the guy who keeps bugging Kagome?"

"Hm…I wouldn't say bugging per se, more like…finding fun with annoyance,"

"Real funny wise guy,"

"Why does everyone think that I'm smart?"

"Watch it smart ass!"

"Oo, scary,"

Inuyasha growled.

"I wouldn't make a move towards me," the young man said as he saw that Inuyasha was getting ready for a charge.

"And why not?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Trust me; you won't like the fact that you hurt me,"

"…Huh?"

"Oh yeah, you have a real temper, just not wise,"

"That's it I-"

"Well, got to go!" the man replied as he snatched his CDs, left Kagome the money and went zipping out the door.

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to the door and back again.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"It's just, he smells like-"

***

"I think I found Jenna!" the woman shouted as mystery-man came walking up the street towards her.

"_And if you ask me to,_

_I'm gonna buy you a mocking bird,_

_I'mma give you the world,_

_I'mma buy a diamond ring for you,_

_I'mma sing for you,_

_I'll do anything for you to see you smile-_"

"Yo, dude!"

"_And if that mocking bird don't sing,_

_Or that ring don't shine,_

_I'mma break that birdie's neck-_"

"Hello!?"

"_I'll go back to the jeweler,_

_Who sold it to you,_

_And they give back every carat,_

_Don't fu-,_"

"HEY!" the woman shouted as she yanked out mystery-man's head phones.

"Huh?" he asked looking up at her.

"I think. I. Found. Jenna," she replied with care and annoyance.

"Really!?"

"Yeah, and if you weren't _singing_, you would already know that!"  
"Well I _like _singing!"

"Well, can we go!?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They started walking down the street.

"Fine," mystery-man said one last time as the woman continued to show the way to Jenna.

***

"Are you sure!?" Kagome asked for like the hundredth time.

"Yes, I know what I smelt!" Inuyasha replied back.

"But are you positive he smelt like-"

"Yes!"  
"But are you sure!?"

"Yes!"

"But how could he smell like-"

"I dunno, but he did!"

"What do we do?"

"I'm not sure,"

***

"I don't know where he is," Jenna replied after the young woman asked.

"But you _have _to know where Koga is!"

"And why do I _have_ to know where he is?"

"Because he has it,"

"It?"

"You know, it!"

"How did he get it!?"

"Well, it's her fault," mystery-man replied.

"Oh shut up!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Hey!" Jenna shouted breaking up the fight.

"We have to find him," the young man replied.

"Alright, I'll help, after all, what am I good for?" Jenna said back.

"Oh, and guess what," the man stopped walking to talk with Jenna.

"What?"

"There's this CD store, and guess who the owner is,"

"Who?"

"It's-"

***

"Just drop it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Kids!" Mrs. Higurashi called breaking up the fight. "What is going on?"

"You know that guy I told you about?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, he smells like-"

**End chapter! Song used: "Mocking Bird" by: Eminem. I don't claim to own it. Many more questions: Who does he smell like? Why do they need to find Koga? What is "it"? How is it that he has dog ears? Who is Kagome to mystery-man? Who was breathing? Last thing, not a question, doesn't the fight between mystery-man and woman sound familiar? Okay, I guess it was a question, but think about that when you're trying to guess who it is. Leave your comments and 'til next time!**


	4. He's Inuyasha!

Kagome's Music Store

Disclaimer: Do not own the original Inuyasha characters. However, some characters in this story are mine. Enjoy!

Chapter four: He's Inuyasha!

"But how is that possible?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.

"I don't know, it shouldn't _be_ possible," Kagome replied equally surprised by the latest information she found out.

"Unless, of course, that he's-"

"But that's impossible,"

"Not if he's I-"

"How!?"

"Well you said that Inuyasha's immortal,"

"…Well yeah,"

"So if he went back to his time and lived through the ages, then he could be here now. Besides, you said that he had silver hair and golden eyes, was around the same height, and even had dog ears,"

"Yes, but he had black streaks in his hair,"

"Hair dye?"

"…True,"

"True what?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mom and I think that this man could be…you,"

"Me?"

"From the future…well past…well future, but you went to the past,"

"Kagome, I don't thi-"

"Well I need to go," Kagome called back as she went running to her store. It seemed that now she was actually waiting for him to come.

***

"There's nothing here," Jenna said in an agitated voice.

"Be patient, we haven't looked everywhere," mystery-man replied back.

"Yes we have!" Jenna stopped ranting to listening, "You hear that?"

"…It's that breathing again," mystery-man replied as he recalled yesterday.

"Where's Jaymi?"

"I don't know, but…"

"What?"

"Jenna…"

"Yes?"

"Turn…around,"

Jenna swiveled around as fast as she could, "Maya!?"

"'Sup?"

Jenna growled, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Calm yourself, I just came to see what was going on,"

"You were the breathing?"

"Yeah, I first saw Mister 'I know everything' over there, but you weren't there. I came over here and was checking to see if you were here, which you were, so…yeah,"

"But why did you wanna see _me_?"

"I wanted to know what was going on, and you're the only one who gives me a battle of wits along with my information. It's just too much fun to bug you,"

"Grr…"

"Um…guys?" mystery-man tried to placate the two girls.

"And every time we battle like that, I win, because you're such an idiot," Maya replied with a smirk.

"Look, get _out_ of my face!"

"Guys," he tried again.

"Hey, you think this isn't hard for me? I mean look at yourself…oh wait, you can't,"

"And why is that?" Jenna ground out through clenched teeth.

"Well, I mean you break every mirror you look at…"

"Well I'm off to the CD store," he called. Seeing that neither one seemed to care, he slipped off. "Maybe if I come back like everyday, I'll get a discount..."

***

Kagome sat at her desk after she finished her lunch. She heard the little bell at the door indicating someone walking in. She looked up to see the not-so-mystery-man walk in. Kagome smirk, _now I know who he is!_

"I have a question," she replied.

"Yes?" he asked not stopping his search for a new CD.

"What's your name?"

"I thought we already went through that,"

"But why do you want to keep it a secret?"

"So which question are you asking?"

"Why are you answering my question with a question?"

"Why are you?"

Kagome huffed; she wasn't getting anywhere, "Just answer the question,"

"Which one?"

"The first one!"

"Which one was that?"

"What. Is. Your. Name?"

"I don't know,"

"What!?"

"Okay, I just don't want _you_ to know,"

"Why?"

"It would…_complicate_ things,"

"Because you're Inuyasha, right!?"

"Uh…"

"I knew it! You're him!"

"Uh…"

"Do you remember me!?"

"Uh…" it took him a minute to come up with something better, "Yeah,"

"You do!?"

"Mhm,"

"That's great! You are Inuyasha, right!?"

"Uh…how did you come up with that conclusion?"

"Well, me and my mom were talking and-"

"That would explain things,"

"So are you!?"

"Uh…" the man seemed to think for a minute. "…Yes,"

Kagome shrieked, "I knew it!"

"You did, you did,"

"This is so exciting!"

"It is, it is," he replied as he handed her his latest CD.

"Three Days Grace?"

"Yep,"

"Okay," Kagome replied as she finished ringing up the CD and handed it back to him.

"Thanks," he replied.

"No problem, see you later Inuyasha!"

He halted and the door for a second. He seemed to contemplate for another second before replying, "Yeah,"

Kagome sat back down at her desk with an accomplished look.

***

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked as "Inuyasha" came into view.

"I told her,"

"Who? Oh, you mea-"

"Yeah, I told…I told her I was Inuyasha,"

"What!?"

"Yeah,"

"But, but,"

"I know,"

"Didn't she know that yo-?"

"No, she didn't,"

"So you decided to le-"

"Look, what else was I supposed to say?"

"Hm, let me think…how 'bout 'no'!"

"Then that would beg the question 'who am I?'"

"Well that's true,"

"Exactly, so I said the only thing available to say,"

"I can't believe you told her that,"

"I had to!"

"Yeah, yeah,"

***

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as "her" Inuyasha came into view.

"Yeah?"

"I found out who the man was!"

"Who?"

"He's you!"

"But-"

"He even admitted it!"

"B-"

"Isn't that weird but cool at the same time?"

"Kagome, he can't be m-"

"But he can, just from the past. When you're older, you went back to the past, and here you are!"

"But you don't underst-"

"I can't wait to tell mom we were right!"

"But Kagom-"

"I just know that she's going to be excited too!"

"But-"

"This is so astonishing!"

"HE SMELLS LIKE YOU!"

**Another chapter completed. I might add another chapter to "A Drink for the one you Love", but I don't know yet. I think it's a bit easier to see who it is now, but I'm not sure. So leave me your guesses, advice, and/or ideas. 'Til next time!**


	5. My name is

Kagome's Music Store

Disclaimer: Do not own the original Inuyasha characters. However, some characters in this story are mine. Enjoy!

Chapter five: My name is…

"How can he be me if he smells like you!?" Inuyasha nearly shouted in exasperation.

"…I don't know," Kagome replied realizing her own mistake.

"Exactly, I dunno who he is, but he's not me,"

"Alright, I guess you're right, let's go home,"

"'K," Inuyasha replied as he and Kagome went walking back to the shrine. As soon as they walked in, Mrs. Higurashi greeted Inuyasha with a tug on the arm and an order for Kagome to stay there. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as the woman dragged him up the stairs.

"I want to surprise Kagome; we never got to show her your new clothes!"

"…Oh," Inuyasha replied in a less than excited tone.

"What is it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked upon stopping.

"I don't like wearing those clothes, they're uncomfortable,"

"Just a little fashion show for her?"

"…Alright,"

Mrs. Higurashi proceeded to drag him up to her room. She brought the shopping bags from out of her closet and handed them to him. "Just get dressed in one at a time and let her see you in each one,"

"Okay,"

"'K then," she replied with a smile before going outside to help her father with some raking. Inuyasha opened the bag and looked at the contents, _one at a time? That seems a little weird, but she's the boss._ He thought as he slipped on the first garment. Kagome looked up as she saw Inuyasha walk down the stairs. Her mouth dropped immediately as a deep blush spread across her face; somehow, she didn't imagine _this_.

"Mom!"

"Yes dear?" she heard her mom call from outside.

"What the heck are you making Inuyasha do!?"

Kagome's mother came walking in wondering what her daughter meant. She thought Kagome would really like Inuyasha's new clothes…that was, unless Mrs. Higurashi wasn't specific enough. "Um…Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you dressed in _only_ boxers?"

"I dunno what 'boxers' are, but you said one piece at a time," he replied with the most innocent face she had ever seen.

"Inuyasha dear, I meant…I meant like one _outfit_ at a time. You have to wear those _under_ your clothes," she replied back feeling as though she were talking to a child.

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Okay then," he answered in slight confusion before heading back upstairs.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her dark red child, "Well, that was interesting,"

"Mhm," was all Kagome could say as she kept staring at her mental image of Inuyasha in those boxers. _Can it be possible to look that sexy? Gosh, it should be a sin…not to mention his six-pack._ She thought as she remembered his finely sculpted abdomen. As she continued to stare at him in her mind, he came back down. This time however, he came down in pants that didn't hug too tightly but were not baggy either. He wore a "muscle shirt" that was a deep crimson and wore some loose-fitting sandals. Kagome thought he looked very good in this as well as she looked him over, taking in all the details her head could hold…which was a lot. Inuyasha started to blush as her "inspection" took more and more time. About three to five minutes later, she finally sat back down. "Very nice," she said as he walked back up the stairs, _and it's not like I didn't notice that you have a very nice butt._ She thought as she watched him climb the steps; his normally baggy pants did not do him as much justice as the clothes in her time did. He came down three or four more times, and Kagome thought he looked amazing in each pairing. He had many more clothes, but he only modeled the few and came back down in his red kimono afterward. He sat on the couch next to her with a blush still staining his cheeks.

"So, what did you um…think?" he asked finally.

"I thought you were very cute," she answered, and then she leaned over and whispered so she knew he'd hear her, "I especially loved the boxers,"

Inuyasha turned bright red at the mistake he had made earlier, "Did you?"

"Yeah, made you look very…hot,"

Inuyasha stood up. "Maybe I should help your ma outside," he replied as he made a hasty escape.

***

"Maya, we told you, we lost the Shikon Jewel," once-again-mystery-man replied in irritation.

"But who took it?" Maya asked _again_ that morning.

"We can't tell you," Jenna answered just as irritated.

"But why?"

"We just can't,"

"Tell me,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesye-"

"KOGA, OKAY, HE TOOK IT!" mystery-man shouted.

Maya mouth dropped, "Daddy took the sacred jewel?"

"Yes," Jenna replied with a glare at the young man beside her.

"Wow, what's he going to use it for?"

"We don't know, that's why we are trying to find him," mystery-man calmed down enough to reply.

"Well _I _know where daddy is,"

Jenna and the young man turned to the wolf-demon, "Where?"

"Like I'd tell you mutts,"

Jenna growled, but mystery-man placated her. "Watch it whore!" Jenna snarled out.

"Oo, scary," she taunted.

"Just tell us where Koga is," mystery-man asked in a sweet voice.

"Last time I saw daddy, he was at non-o'-your-business!"

"You said it," mystery-man replied as he let go of Jenna.

Jenna tackled the woman to the ground as they tussled and fought. Throwing Jenna off of her, Maya walked over and slapped Jenna across the face. Jenna rolled her and snorted as she pulled her fist back and hit Maya smack on the nose.

***

Kagome walked down the street toward her store. Along the way, however, she heard someone talking. "Last time I saw daddy, he was at non-o'-your-business!" Kagome walked that way with curiosity. When she got to the opening of the ally, she saw mystery-man and two other women. "You said it," she heard him reply as he let go of one of the women. As the girl tackled the other one, Kagome gasped. This young woman has silver hair and two dog ears on the top of her head. The other one looked exactly like Koga except she had auburn hair. As the one with dog ears stood up, she noticed her amber eyes, _this is just too weird! _She thought as she continued to watch the fight. Mystery-man and the woman with silver hair turned around to leave, but stopped short. "What is going one?" Kagome asked through shock.

Mystery-man sighed, "Nothing,"

"I deserve some explanations!"

"I can't give you any right now,"

"Then I deserve at least a name!"

"Alright…okay, my name is-"

**End chapter five. I think I only have a few more chapters to this. You have to find out his name and who he is; they also have to find Koga and the sacred jewel. I added something humorous to this one. I could imagine Inuyasha doing that if someone told him to put one piece on at a time. Tell me your thoughts and guesses; it should be getting easier to guess who he is. 'Til next time!**


	6. My last name

Kagome's Music Store

Disclaimer: Do not own the original Inuyasha characters. However, some characters in this story are mine. Enjoy!

Chapter six: My last name...

"Aki, my name is Akitoki, Aki for short,"

"Akitoki?"

"Yeah, sorry for lying to you, but I wasn't supposed to tell you my name,"

"Why?"

"Can't tell you,"

Kagome huffed, this guy…_Aki_, could be so irritating! "Alright then Aki, if that _is_ your real name, who's she?"

"My name is Jenna,"

"And why do you look like Inuyasha?"

"Who?" Jenna asked confused.

"Inuyasha, the guy you look like,"

"Oh, that helps," she muttered sarcastically.

"Well, you see, Inuyasha i-"

*_CRASH!*_

Kagome, Aki, and Jenna jumped. "Ow…that would be a wall,"

"…Hello?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"Hi," she heard but still saw no one.

"Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?"

"I asked you first,"

"Well mister wall, I-"

"I'm not a wall,"

"…Who are you then?"

"A person,"

"Where?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at Aki. Aki looked like he went through this almost every day. "Behind the wall,"

"Are you really?"

"No, I'm your conscience," Kagome bit out sarcastically.

"Ah way, really!?"

"…"

"Come on out,"

"Aki!" the voice shouted in happiness. "Are you with my conscience?"

"…No."

"Where are you?"

Everyone shouted at the same time, "BEHIND THE WALL!"

"Oh?" a woman walked out into the alley that was located behind the wall she had walked into.

"Hey," Aki said.

"Hey!" the woman greeted happily. This was the woman that had originally told Aki that Koga had stolen the sacred jewel. She looked around and saw Kagome. "Hey! I didn't know you were here M-"

"Oi!" Aki shouted.

"What, I really didn't know that M-"

"OI!"

"What?"

"Keep it on the down-low,"

"Hey, is that a short joke!?"

"No, besides, I already told you she was here,"

"Nu-huh,"

"Yeah-huh,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"When?"

"The third chapter,"

"…Oh yeah,"

"Question: who are you guys!?" Kagome nearly shouted.

"My name is Jaymi Hongoroshi," the wall-walker-into-er replied as she smiled and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, my name is K-"

"Oh, I already know your name," Jaymi said as they shook hands.

"You…do?" Kagome asked a bit freaked out.

"Oh yeah!" Jaymi answered oblivious to the fact.

"Okay, you know us, we know you, tootles!" Aki said as if he wanted Kagome gone as soon as possible.

"But I-"

"No, you really should be going! I mean…what if that boyfriend of yours thinks you're having like…a wild affair with me?"

"…Huh?"

"You _do _know what an affair is right?"

"Yes, but with _you_?"

"Hey! I'm cute, I'm adorable, and I have dog ears!" he said twitching his ears as if to prove his point.

"Yes, and so does that boyfriend of mine,"

"He does?"

"Chayeah, don't you reme-" Jaymi started with an "I can't believe you don't remember" look.

"OI!" Aki shouted again.

"What?"

"I was trying t- *sigh* never mind Jaymi,"

"Are you pretending to not know that Inuyasha has dog ears even though you know he has dog ears even though you're saying you don't know he has dog ears even though you have dog ears so it shouldn't matter much?" Kagome asked in one breath very fast.

Aki thought about it for a moment before raising an eyebrow, "Come again?" Kagome huffed. Inuyasha really would be worried…maybe not _affair_ worried, but worried. She shook her head and stormed out. Aki blinked twice, "Did any of _you _get that?"

"Yep!" Jaymi stated.

"Well what'd she say?"

"She said: 'Are you pretending to not know that Inuyasha has dog ears even though you know he has dog ears even though you're saying you don't know he has dog ears even though you have dog ears so it shouldn't matter much?' gosh," she replied just as fast as Kagome.

"_Big_ help," he replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah I know, wasn't it!?" she giggled before leaving.

***

Kagome got back home to see Inuyasha in loose-fitting sweat pants and a tank top. He looked…familiar…

"Hey Kagome, work?"

"Oh, I skipped,"

"You can do that?"

"Probably not,"

"Way to play it safe,"

"Thanks," she said back in the same sarcasm as him before sitting down next to him and watching him play a combat game. "Hey Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah?"

"I've always wondered,"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a last name?"

"Yeah,"

Kagome waited a second for him to answer. "Well…"

"Oh, you wanted to know what it was?"

"Kind of, yeah,"

"Oh, it's Hongoroshi,"

**Okay, coming to an end soon, so I figured I'd make it _really_ easy to see who everyone is. They still have to find Koga and all, but that's about it. This one's going to be pretty short. Congrats to all who knew who Aki was, and say "congrats" to the junior high grad. That's right, today was the last day of eighth grade, WOO! Anyway, I might update a little more at a regularly pace now. And for the fans of the "JAG" story "To be with you", Misszara2u will be updating soon. Anyway, leave your thoughts and comments and 'til next time!**


	7. I wish

Kagome's Music Store

Disclaimer: Do not own the original Inuyasha characters. However, some characters in this story are mine. Enjoy!

Chapter seven: I wish…

"Ah!" Kagome screeched.

"What!?" Inuyasha asked in a panic.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!"

"What!?"

"He smells like me!"

"…Yeah…"

"He looks like you!"

"…Uh-huh…"

"I think I met his sister earlier today!"

"…Not seeing where this is going,"

"And her last name was Hongoroshi!"

Silence.

"You take the husband's last name! And she even looked a bit like me!"

Silence.

"She had my face, green eyes, black hair with silver sprits in it, a tail, and dog ears!"

Silence.

"And the other girl, Jenna, she looked just like you!"

Silence.

"And that boy, Aki, he looked somewhere in between, but…but he smelt like…like _me_!"

Silence.

"Do you know what this means!? It means that…that they're…_ours_!"

Silence.

Kagome glared at the quiet hanyou. "No response? No thoughts? I bet you knew didn't you!?"

Inuyasha sighed. "From the minute I saw the boy,"

"And you didn't tell me!?" she screeched again.

Inuyasha winced as he flattened his ears to his head. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I didn't wanna scare you," he said with a sad expression.

"Scare me?"

"Why would you ever want to have a kid with me?"

Kagome looked at him quizzically, "Why wouldn't I?"

Inuyasha snapped his head up to look at her. "What are you saying?"

"I always thought about getting…married and eventually have little dog-eared children," she answered with a deep blush.

"You have?"

"Yeah, I thought one day we could get married," she barely finished before Inuyasha kissed her gently.

"Then I guess I've been caught red-handed,"

"What?"

"See I had this plan. I'd get a ring, permission from your grandfather, and get down on one knee," he said as he got on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket.

"…" Kagome couldn't say anything as she held her breath.

"And then I'll ask: 'will you marry me?'" he finished as he opened the box revealing a beautiful ring. It had a white gold band and two smaller diamonds one either side of a larger diamond to represent the three years he had known her.

Kagome nodded furiously. "Yes!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," he smiled as he put the ring on the third finger (not including her thumb) on her left hand. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply.

Kagome looked up at him with happiness glittering in her eyes. "And not one doubt crossed my mind that I would…wait!"

"What?"

"How are they here though?"

"Who?"

"The kids!"

"Oh, I had an idea about that. Remember when you and your mother thought that he-"

"Aki,"

"Right, was me?" _Which was stupid considering he has a dog tail,_ he thought as he continued. "You had a theory that I went to the past and lived through the ages?"

"Right,"

"Well I think you two had the right thought, just the wrong person,"

"You think you went back to the past?"

"No,"

"Oh?"

"I think _we_ went back to the past,"

Kagome smiled and blushed a little, "And that's just the way I want it,"

"Me too," Inuyasha agreed as he leaned in for another kiss.

***

"So all we need to do is find Koga?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, and Jaymi can help us with that," Aki replied.

"What can I do!?" Jaymi asked in a bit of a panicked tone.

"_You_ can sense the sacred jewel like mom," Aki rolled his eyes as if to say "duh!"

"Yeah, but so can Jenna!"

"Yes, but not as well,"

"Hey!" Jenna shouted in offense.

"I fig'red you'd be that way, but you have to admit it's true," Aki said back calmly. However, both girls always found it funny how he couldn't say "figUred," so Jenna didn't find it really necessary to fight anymore.

"Sure…thing," she managed as she tried to keep from laughing.

"Let's just find the wof," he said. And how he couldn't say "woLf" also cracked them up. He was probably the smartest among them and yet he had such speech problems.

"Alright, whatever you say," Jaymi replied also trying not to laugh.

"Stop laughing! I swear there's no repec- you guys smell that?"

Jaymi and Jenna stopped laughing long enough to sniff. "It's Koga," Jenna whispered.

"Jaymi?" Aki asked in the same whisper.

Jaymi concentrated for a minute before opening her eyes and smirking. "Yeah, there's the jewel,"

"Come on, let's go," he whispered as they darted through the alleyways. The siblings came to a stop as they saw Koga lying on an awning. He twiddled the jewel between two fingers as he looked up at the sun. He looked much older than either Kagome or Inuyasha remembered him as. He had cropped off hair and wore jeans and a tank top. His claws were longer as were his fangs and his tail swished back and forth as it hung down from the awning. Aki glared at the wolf demon. He turned to his sisters to strategize, but one was missing. "Where's Jenna?" he hissed. Jaymi simply pointed. He turned back around to see Jenna jumping onto the awning.

Koga looked up. "Well, if it isn't mini-mutt," Koga raised an eyebrow.

"You'll regret that!" Jenna growled. "Now give back what belongs to my family name!"

"Why don't you try to take it from me? None of you are strong enough and you know it,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Like I said, you can try,"

Jenna zipped at Koga who jumped lightly off the awning. She crashed strait into him as the jewel went flying from his hand. "Aki!" she shouted as her brother bolted for the jewel.

_I wish-_ he caught the jewel within his hand –_for this to be somewhere no one will find it!_ He finished just before Koga tackled him hard to the ground. The jewel from the future…past…well future but will be past, turned to dust and was caught in the wind. "Where is it!?" Koga yelled.

"Somewhere no one will find it, riding the wind!" Aki smiled a huge smile revealing his deep dimples as he nodded in the direction the dust took.

Koga snarled at the young…well young-_looking_ man. "You fool!"

"Aw, looks like you'll have to try again in the past," Aki said with mock pity.

***

Kagome felt the jewel around her neck pulse. She worried for minute before shrugging, smiling, and snuggling back against her fiancée.

***

Aki stood up, brushed himself off, and walked past Koga purposefully bumping into his shoulder. He smiled wide again when got to Jenna as he gave her a high-five. "Well I didn't get to kick any ass," Jaymi pouted.

"Sorry Jaymi," Aki said.

"I'll just bet you are!" she whined as she stormed off.

Aki turned back to Koga as Jenna left as well. "You're just lucky that we came and not my dad. I mean he wouldn't have just taken back the jewel, he would've whipped you bad,"

"Just go away!" Koga shouted as he frantically tried to collect jewel dust.

"Sure thing wof,"

"What ever…bark,"

"No, I meant wof…I mean as in wof…gah, never mind!" Aki shouted as he left after his sisters. The jewel was finally safe…gone, but safe.

**Alright, I'm going to have one more chapter after this. I thought this was going to be the last one, but I decided that I was going to have an epilogue. Like I said, I didn't expect this fanfiction to be so short, but oh well. One more chapter, tell me what you think, check out my other stories, and 'til next time!**


	8. Epilogue

Kagome's Music Store

Disclaimer: Do not own the original Inuyasha characters. However, some characters in this story are mine. Enjoy!

Epilogue:

Inuyasha put a clawed hand on either side of Kagome's gently swelling belly as he sat down behind her outside of Kaede's hut. Kagome, at twenty-three years old, was two months pregnant. Inuyasha nuzzled and nibbled at the junction of her neck and shoulders. To demons, this was a submission point. It meant that they were the boss and you had to listen to them. Kagome didn't like it if he used this spot when they were having a fight, which didn't happen much anymore, but she was perfectly fine with this. He did not mean it as a submission; he just liked to nibble there. They had been married for five years now, and they were expecting their first child. All was calm between the two that now resided in feudal times now. Kagome missed her family, but she was starting a new one with Inuyasha now, and that made her very happy.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked. He had been very protective of her ever since he found out she was pregnant. He was always protective, but now it was like she could break in half.

"I'm feeling fine," Kagome answered. She hated the fact that he thought she would break so easily, but she couldn't help but feel loved.

"Are you sure? And I'm not hurting you?"

"You could never hurt me, and yes I'm sure,"

"If you say so," he nuzzled her neck again. It was quiet among the two, but they didn't mind. That was until…

"Uh-oh," Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"What? Are you hurt? Are you feeling sick?"

"N-no…"

"What, what is it!?"

"It's just…Koga,"

Inuyasha tensed, "Koga?"

"Yeah, he's coming here right n-"

"Hey mutt!" Koga called as he hopped out of his twister of dust.

Inuyasha growled, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to see my wom- YOU INGRATE!"

"Look who's talking!" Inuyasha immediately jumped in front of Kagome. He stood completely blocking her from view, because there was no way he was even chancing Kagome, especially in the condition.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THIS TO YOU!?"

"I didn't _let_ him!" Kagome from behind Inuyasha nearly yelled as her ire started to rise.

"SO HE TOOK YOU BY FORCE!"

Inuyasha snarled at the assumption. He would _never_ hurt Kagome like that! "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE! I LOVE HIM, AND I AM HAPPY TO BE CARRYING HIS CHILD!"

Inuyasha smiled a bit before spitting in Koga's direction. "Now get outa here wolf!" he sneered.

"Not a chance mutt! I know you did something to Kagome! She's _my_ mate, and she will carry _my_ child!"

"Your mate, eh? I'd think that over twice if I were you," Inuyasha smirked as he let Kagome walk a little bit in front of him. She bared the left side of her neck to Koga. There, in what looked like a scar, laid a crescent moon that hooked into a small heart: her mating symbol, the bite mark. Inuyasha bit her to mark her as his, but the mark would not have shown if she didn't choose him as well.

Koga's tail drooped, "Oh…" He walked away pitifully.

**Six and a half months later**

Inuyasha paced outside Kaede's hut and flinched at every scream he heard come out of it. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He zipped inside and ignored Kaede telling him he wasn't allowed in as he sat behind Kagome. Her screams hurt his ears deeply, but she needed him now more than ever. He did this to her.

"NEVER GETTING IN THE SAME BED WITH YOU…EVER!" she shouted on the top of her lungs.

"Heh…heh…huh," he managed to get out through his blush.

And after a few more threats and wails, there was a new one, a cry of a little baby that was placed into Kagome's arms. She looked down at the baby before smiling back up at Inuyasha. "Johanna Elizabeth Hongoroshi," she stated weakly.

Inuyasha smiled too. "Jenna," he nicknamed her.

***

Koga sat in a tree outside of the hut. He walked away sadly when he heard a baby's scream; he would never have Kagome. As he was walking through the forest, he saw Ayame sitting on a tree stump with a thoughtful look on. He walked up to her and looked down at her. She never noticed him. "Hey," he said finally.

Never looking up from her position she said, "Hey,"

"What are you doing?"  
"Thinking about names,"

"Names?"

"Yeah, it's one of my dreams to get married and have a bunch of kids. I just want to come up with some names sooner before later is all,"

"Well, what have you come up with?"

She finally looked up at him, "I kind of like Maya,"

He smiled down at her, "Yeah, I like it too."

**Okay, that's it for this one. I still have to finish "A Drink for the one you Love" and I'm not sure when I'll come up with a new story, but I have lots up so far. Check them out if you want and I'll see if I can come up with a new plot. TTFN!**


End file.
